Fighting Fire with Fire
by bluelove124
Summary: What happens when Klaus' daughter returns to Mystic Falls and Elena and the gang still try to kill the Originals? Will Klaus' daughter become a threat to Elena and others or will she change what they think of the Originals? Rachel goes in under cover and tries to influence everyone that the Originals have changed and want nothing, but peace. What will happen to Mystic Falls?
1. Returning Home

Returning Home

Rachel's POV

I smiled and returned home to see it was up in flames with firefighters trying to out it. I sighed and got into my Ferrari and sped out of New York and back to Mystic Falls, my real home. I got to my dad's mansion and pulled up in front of the driveway and entered the house to find no one there. I back to my car and took out all of my guns and weapons and brung them back in the house. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine and put all of my weapons in one of the guest rooms. I continued to roam around the house and found a huge ball room with a high tech stereo in the corner. I ran to the car and grabbed my CDs and played them in the stereo and started dancing and lost track of the time.

* * *

Klaus' POV

My sibling and I returned from dinner and I saw Rachel's car in he driveway and heard a bunch of loud music from inside the house. I sighed when everyone raced inside to see who he i intruder was. I ran after them and saw Elijah trying to catch Rachel and make her stop running. She ran into a guest room and I got there before my other siblings and locked the door behind me.

"What on the hell are you doing here?" I whisper shouted.

She rolled her eyes, "Someone set my house on fire, so I came here as fast as I could."

I sighed, "You can stay as long as you like, but there are going to be some rules that you have to follow."

* * *

Rachel POV

I looked at my dad like he just grew an extra head, "Did you just say rules?"

"Yes Rachel I said rules, but before that I want you to meet the people outside first."

"Fine, but if the guy in the suits chases me again, I'll make him run into a tree." I warned.

He rolled his eyes and dragged me out the room and into the sitting room where the people were waiting. Dad tried to get me to sit, but I refused.

"Sit down now, don't make get me mad" dad growled.

"Fine you annoying old man" I mumbled under my breath and caused the people sitting to chuckle. I sat down on one of the couches with a loud sigh.

The man in the suits stood up and walked over to dad, "Who is she Nik?"

"She has a name and Rachel is my daughter, Elijah." dad told him and his eyes widened along with the people on the couch.

"Come over here Rachel" dad told me. I got up and walked over to him and he introduced me to everyone.

"Rachel those are your uncles Elijah, Kol, Finn, and your aunt Rebekah." he told me sounding bored.

I greeted all of them and told them goodnight and went back to my room to hide from them.

_My life is turning into a horror movie. _I thought to myself.

When everyone was asleep I heard people break in the house and I smelt a white oak stake. I grabbed my machine gun and set it up in front of my dad, Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Rebekah's room. I smelt the air and realized it was a hybrid and 4 vampires and I ready to shoot. They were in front of me and I started shooting them like a lunatic until I ran out of bullets. That still didn't stop me I pulled out two hand guns and kept on shooting them until I was sure that they were unconscious. I got up and snapped their neck and spine to be sure ,grabbed the stake, and then went to sit on the and clean the machine gun and ignored the looks of shock and surprise on my family's face. I sat there until they took my gun away, "Hey, that's not fair. I save your sorry butts and then you take away my guns. Not even a thank you" I shout. Kol laughs and helps me drag the hybrid and vampires into the woods and then takes me home. When I return home all of my weapons were taken away and dad, Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn are putting it in a safe and locking it up. My eyes widen and I think there about to blow up. I grab the safe and flashed up to my room and put it in the closet and slapped dad in the head and look at everyone except Kol, "If you ever take my weapons away again, I'll take them back and then shot you all. Understand?" They nodded their heads like bobble heads scared like babies. Kol and I bust out laughing, "Do you really think I would shoot you? I just shot them because no one tries the kill my family and gets away with. I wasn't even mad just know, I was just showing the citizens of this town not to mess with Rachel Mikaelson or they will wish they were never born. I even have a temper that is worse than my dad's." I smiled and walked off and went to sleep, not knowing what to expect when I wake up in the morning.


	2. The Race of A Lifetime

The Race of a Lifetime

Rachel's POV

I woke up at 5 a.m like I usually do and went to my car and pulled out my duffel bag. I ran inside and took a shower and dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white knee-high converses, and a red blouse with a black leather jacket. I went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast.

_What the hell. What's the worst that could happen. _I thought to myself.

I pulled out my Iphone and started listening to some music through my headphones. In about 30 minutes top I finished making breakfast without destroying the kitchen. I made chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, omelets, fresh orange juice, coffee, and strawberries with whipped cream. I quickly went to the dining room and set the table before bringing out the food. I grabbed some plates, glasses, and wine glasses along with some grape wine because I was unsure of what they liked and didn't like. I was almost finished setting the table when my headphones were pulled out my ears and turned around to see my family standing behind me in amusement and surprised by me making breakfast. I rolled my eyes and went to get the rest of the food and finished setting the table ignoring my family's stares.

"You do know that you didn't have to go through the trouble of making breakfast for us." Finn said.

"I know that, I was bored and had nothing better to do so I made breakfast. It's also a usual routine for me as well." I replied truthfully.

We were having dinner like a regular family until my phone rang and they all glanced at me and told me to answer it. I excused myself and went to the kitchen not caring who heard my conversation. I looked at the caller ID and it read _Jason_ and I quickly answered it.

"Do you have any information because I can't talk to long, I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment." I answered in my English accent instead of my American accent.

"Yes, we don't have any names at the moment, but we know that there are two people. A man and a woman and are trying to get everyone against you and on their side." Jason answered between a yarn.

"J can I ask you a big favor?" I asked quickly.

"Sure anything you need R." he replied with no emotion.

"First thing first, I want the FBI, CIA, SWAT teams, and all cops on the look out for them and anyone else that may be a threat. I was also wondering if you could send a few of my Russian secret agents and assassins to Mystic Falls, Virginia by next week." I told him.

"Sure, I'll text you all the details R." Jason said and hung up.

I walked back to dining room knowing that I would be showered with a bunch of questions.

"Who is J?" dad asked.

"If you must know he is a secret agent of mine and is also a close friend." I answered.

"I didn't know you were British" Rebekah said.

"I was born in England a decade after you were turned." I answered.

"How do you have connections with all those branches of government?" Finn asked referring to the FBI, CIA, SWAT teams.

"I am one of the best agents and if I need something it will be done. I am also the head of everything." I answered feeling proud.

"Why the hell are you sending assassins and agents here Rachel?" Elijah asked.

"They are my besties and can't be killed unlike you and you need the protection." I said defensively.

"What do you mean they can't be killed?" Klaus asked worried.

"They are supernaturals like me not you. You are a hybrid, but they along with myself are very rare species. There is also a way to kill and no way to kill us" I told him.

"What do you mean you are a rare species?" Kol asked his voice filled with excitement.

"Like Kl...my dad I am a part vampire and werewolf, but I'm also part witch and angel." I said. "An white oak stake, fire, ripping my heart out or beheading me won't kill me at all. Don't tell anyone about me or my relationship with you because you might be used as leverage, but I'll do a spell to turn all the daggers and white oak stakes into ash."

We finished eating in silence and everyone said that they had business to attend and that Kol was my babysitter.

"I'm over a thousand years old, I don't need a babysitter." I complained, but everyone ignored me. They even gave us a list of rules:

1) Don't kill anyone

2) Stay in the United States of America

3) Don't let each other go anywhere without the other person

4)Be back at home before 9 p.m

* * *

When everyone left followed Kol up to his room and bounced on his bed and then I had a wonderful idea. "Kol do you want to go racing with me?"

"You when video games or real racing?" he asked confused.

I sighed and dragged him out of the house and into my Ferrari and sped out of Mystic Falls and into Atlanta, Georgia to my Nascar racing track.

Kol looked at my speed meter, "Don't you know the sign says the limit is 50 miles per hour not a 196." he stated like a little know-it-all.

We got there about 1 hour tops because of my speeding. I pulled into my specialized parking spot while Kol was shocked that we were actually going racing. I got out and showed the security guard my pass and showed him another one for Kol and then went to my office with Kol following behind me. I got in the office and passed Kol a brand new racing uniform and helmet and showed him to the bathroom while I changed quickly into my uniform as well.

"Where are all the cars?" Kol asked jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas day.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior and showed him my own personal set of race cars in Georgia, which in total were 15. I picked one and he picked one and we drove the car to the pit stop and filled it with gas before going to the starting line. We decided to do 5 laps around the track and the loser has to wear a bib, dress up as a baby, and let the winner feed them spinach. We started at the start line and waited for the green light and then took off. I have to admit that Kol was a pretty good driver and almost won, but I still beat him, but we kept on racing for fun. We took a bunch of pictures on our phones and camera for memories.

* * *

I looked at the time and realized that it was 9 p.m., so we put the cars back and grabbed our clothes not bothering to change and sped back to Mystic Falls and got there at 10 p.m. because we had to stop and buy the baby costume and the high chair. We grabbed our clothes from the trunk and walked into the house laughing to see a bunch of angry faces.

"Where were you two? You were supposed to be home about an hour ago!" Elijah and Klaus said.

I rolled my eyes and passed Kol the costume and he groaned and went to change while I went to cook the spinach and put together the high chair leaving everyone else confused.

They followed me and I told them proudly, "Kol and I went racing and made a bet. The loser had to dress up as a baby and let the winner feed them spinach and Kol lost." They burst out laughing, but stopped when they heard Kol returning to the kitchen.

When Kol came back I passed Rebekah my camera and told her to record us because I knew Kol hated spinach and costumes and I would want to keep that memory. I filled a bowl with spinach and made Kol sit in a high chair and started treating him like a baby.

"Open wide. Spinach is good for you it makes you smarter." I told him. I got him eat three spoons full of spinach then he started refusing to eat. Everytime I put the spoon near his mouth he would have a fit. I got tired of his stupidness and forced his mouth open and threw a spoon full of spinach in his mouth. Then he spit it back on my face, HE SPIT THE STUPID SPINACH IN MY DAMN FACE. I heard everyone else laughing along with Kol.

I had enough that him, "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" I screamed at him and threw the spinach all over his head ignoring everyone else laughing I went to take a shower and get his spit off of my face and changed into a leotard and my ballet shoes and went to the ballroom and played the piano music that I composed and began to dance to the song, not knowing that everyone watched me in shock and amazement. I saw them and was going to make fun of them, but before I could speak I was pinned to the wall and surrounded by 5 big muscular tall guys and I smiled and laughed.

"Miss me?"


	3. Russians and the nightmare

Russians and the nightmare

Rachel POV

"Hell yes. Of course I missed you big dummies. Its torture to have to cause trouble on my own without someone else to blame." I told them and they all chuckled and put me down and I turned to my family and giggled at their confused expressions. "These are my best friends I told you about this morning." They nodded and hen Ryan, James, Alek, Davin, and Skyler introduced themselves to my family.

"I didn't know you still danced Rachel?" Ryan stated.

"I didn't know you guys owned shirts? I thought you only owned pants and shoes." I said defensively.

"R no need to get defensive, I was going to give you a compliment. I'm only wearing a shirt because they told me to put it on or I had to stay in Russia."

"I was just kidding and by the way if you all are here that means..." I started. I stopped when I heard high heels clicking in the hallway and knew that the girls came too. They looked at my outfit and shook their heads before handing me a blood-red dress and black pumps. I rolled my eyes and went to change and gave Angela, Jasmine, Stefanie, Ciara, and Nina the chance to introduce themselves to my family.

_This is going to be the best party yet. I can't wait to see my sisters tonight. _I thought to myself and grabbed a purse to go along with the dress.

I ran down stairs and noticed that my family knew about my birthday and were going to go to the party with us. I sighed knowing I wouldn't have as much fun, but I'll be with family, so it doesn't really matter. I ran outside and saw a huge limousine that could fit about 50 people in it and sighed.

_Didn't I tell them not to get a huge limousine. What the hell! Its my birthday and I'm going to party hard with my sisters. _ I thought.

My family weren't shocked at all when they saw they limousine they just got in along with my friends. I slid in the corner of the seat and grabbed three bottles of champagne popped them open and poured some in flutes for everyone. I went to sit near Skyler and put my feet on his lap and rest my head on Alek's shoulder while drinking some champagne. I turned to Ryan, "Where are we going? I want to see Nicky and Jazz!" I wined and Kol took the bottle of champagne out my had and drank it muttering _you've had enough to drink. _

_"_Who is Nicky and Jazz?" Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn asked confused.

"They're my daughters and Rachel's triplets" Dad replied .

Kol sat up from his seat, "You have three daughters that happen to be triplets?" he asked amused.

"Yes, Uncle Kol I am one of the triplets and one of your 3 nieces." I answered sarcastically. The limousine pulled to a stop and we all exited the limo and I realized that the party was in Georgia on the 300 acres of land that me and my sisters owned. "Party Time!" I shouted and ran off into the house and saw my sisters and hugged them noticing that we were all wearing the same outfit. "You guys look hot!" I told them and they smiled and told me the same. We walked into the house and introduced Nicole and Jasmine to our aunt and uncles. They forgot who was who and we laughed and showed them who was who. We were having a grand time partying until it was time for me, Nicky, and Jazz to do our crazy triplet dance that we do every single year. This year we were doing a crazy dance to Party Rock, Starships, and Super Bass that we choreographed ourselves. We finished our dance and were applauded by everyone and bowed and returned to our dad.

Nicky's and Jazz's fiance came behind them and wrapped their around their waist and congratulated them and dad looked confused. "Who the hell are you?" dad growled between clenched teeth.

Nicky and Jazz tried to calm dad down, "They are our fiancée dad. This is Justin, my fiancé and Sean, Jasmine's fiance." Nicole told dad. He relaxed, but he still looked like he wanted to pull his hair out of his head. Kol came over along with Bekah who was holding a cocktail drink.

"What about you Rachel? Any boyfriends, fiancée, or husbands we should know about? Before ol' daddy Nik pulls all his hair out and goes around killing people" Kol asked with a mischievous grin across his face.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. They all eyed me suspiciously looking at me to see if I was lying, but I ignored them and went to sleep in the limousine to drunk to remember my birthday or the party. I woke up when everyone got in the limo to return home. I saw Nicole, Jazz, Justin, and Sean along with the guys from Russia and my aunt and uncles. I leaned against my dad and relaxed on his shoulder until we got home and everyone drunkenly staggered to a room to sleep in. I fell asleep the second that my body hit the bed and expected to have a peaceful slumber, but that's not what happened at all.

* * *

_I look around and realized I was in a huge room that looked like a dungeon with all types of weapons on the wall used to torture people. I looked in the corner of the room and saw a face I thought I would never see again...my mother's face. She was surrounded by a man and a woman who were yelling at her. "Where is Klaus?" the man asked. "I will never tell you where he is, you sick bastard." my mother told him her voice filled with venom and hatred. The man slapped my mother hard across the face and I felt it as well, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. The woman walked over to me and gave me a wicked smile and touched my cheek, but I turned my face away from her. "How dare you treat me with such little respect? I am your grandmother and that is your grandfather and we will be treated with respect." she shouted at me. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her, "Look at me when I'm talking to you child. I have brought you here to make a deal with you." she told me._

_"What kind of deal are we talking about here?" I asked her._

_The man my 'grandfather' smirked at my boldness, "You are just like that worthless boy Niklaus. You are a piece of trash with no respect or dignity." he told me with a grin on his face._

_"Never speak about my father that way, you asshole. You know nothing about him, you just hate that he is braver and bolder than you. That he has people who care about him and you have no one. You are a sick old bastard that deserves to rot in hell. You just can't stand the fact that your wife cheated on you and he isn't your son, so you let out all your anger on him instead of your wife. I have a question, what did Klaus every do for you to hate him so much? And don't even tell me that it's because he ripped your wife's heart out of her body. She asked for it you both had it coming anyway, you both turned them into vampires and now you want to point fingers at my father and his siblings. When you want to blame someone why don't you blame yourself, they never asked to be turned into vampires and they aren't monsters. It's their nature to kill, you should have thought about that before you turned them into vampires and call them monsters for killing, but that's what you both are not them." I yelled at them._

_"You really are a stupid little girl. Why don't you shut up and listen to our damn proposal? If you want your mother back you have to kill your father first." my grandmother said calmly._

_I looked at them like they just said pigs can fly. My jaw tightened and I felt like killing them on the spot, but I relaxed. "What the hell makes you think that I would kill my father? I am not monster like you two and I never will be." I said with a smile. My mother looked at me with a smile indicating that she approved my choice._

_My 'grandfather' held me up in the air from my neck, "If you don't kill my son. I will kill your mother along with your entire family and everyone you ever met." he barked. He flashed over to my mother and stabbed her in the stomach with a spear and I looked down and saw my dress covered in blood and slowly drifted awake._

* * *

I woke up and screamed at the top of my lungs and everyone was in my room in less than half a second. I thought I just had a crazy nightmare, but when I looked at my dress I noticed it was covered in my blood along with my mother's blood.


	4. Jason

Jason

Rachel's POV

Everyone stared at me, but before they could say anything I felt a knife pierce right through my arm. I ripped that part of my dress and touched it and touched it and saw that my entire hand was covered in blood. I looked at the bed and noticed that the white bed sheets were all red from my blood. I felt a knife slit my throat and I started coughing up blood and fell to the floor coughing until the wound closed back. WHen I found my voice back I turned to Jasmine, "Destroy all the white oak stakes and all the daggers now." I told her.

"No, that can wait. What the hell is happening to you Rachel?" Jasmine commanded.

I got off the ground and slammed her into the wall, "Destroy the damn things now. I'm not in the mood for this damn bullshit. Go and get rid of them now and get out of my room." I barked.

Nicole pulled me off of Jasmine and threw me on the bed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Last time you acted like this was when someone threatened to kill our mother who's all ready dead..." Nicole said.

I felt my eyes change color and my fangs come out. I flashed over to Nicole, "Shut the hell up now. You want to know whats wrong. Our 'grandmother' and 'grandfather' kidnapped our mother and want me to kill dad to get her back. She did some spell and every time they hurt my mother I feel it. They stabbed her in front of me multiple times and you expect me to stay calm. They called our father a worthless piece of trash and said our entire family deserves to die in the most painful way ever. If not killing anyone I rather feel the pain myself, if I heal she will heal and won't feel the pain I will. We may not have a perfect family, but who the fuck wants to be threatened and hurt by their own grandfather." I yelled.

Before anyone could stop my I changed into a wolf and jumped out the window and was out into the woods.

* * *

Nicole POV

After I heard what Rachel said I shifted into a wolf and ran after Rachel. Everyone followed us in their human form. I found Rachel in the middle of the woods barking and destroying a whole bunch of trees. Dad walked over to her and handed her some clothes and she dove into a lake and changed back.

* * *

Rachel POV

I can't stand this anymore why does this always happen to my family. Why the hell do my grandparents have to hate their children so damn much? I ran through the forest and tore down about 5 trees before dad walked up to me. I sat down and he handed me my clothes so I jumped into a close by lake and changed not bothering to put on a shirt. I threw the shirt at dad who caught it and was going to yell at me, but I just ignored him and ran and jumped in the air letting my wings out with a sigh. I didn't fly away I just floated around with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes I saw Nicole and Jasmine floating next to me.

"I'm sorry Rachel, we didn't know what was happening to you at the moment and were worried about you." they said apologetically.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about me though. Go live your life and get married and have kids, I'll be aright don't worry about me. I've lived for over a thousands and I'm not dead yet, am I? You don't have to spend the rest of your lives worrying about me I'm doing just fine. I'll find a way to get rid of our grandparents and get our mother back. Will you do me a favor and call Jason for me and tell him to come to Mystic Falls and stop trying to track our grandparents and leave that to the government?" I said feeling very bored.

"You deserve to have a happy live as well Rachel. You can't spend the rest of eternity keeping track of our enemies and killing them all." Jasmine comprised. I rolled my eyes and closed my wings and fell to the ground and walked back home ignoring everyone else. I went to my room feeling dissy and uneasy because I haven't fed in about two months. I limped back to the kitchen to get some coffee to calm my nerves hoping I don't run into anyone, but since when do I have good luck. I ran into everyone in the sitting area, but ignored them and continued to the kitchen not knowing that they were following me. I got the coffee and sipped on it and put it on the counter and was going to go back to my room when Jasmine and Nicole got in my way.

"When was the last time that you fed Rachel?" Nicole asked.

I started counting on my fingers, "I think two months, why do you ask?"

Rebekah handed me a blood bag and I smelt it and knew it was human and just put it back in the freezer. "I don't drink human or animal blood, I drink supernatural blood, but I haven't had any blood for about two months." I said and walked out the room. Before I knew it I was pinned to wall by all the guys from Russia and Kol, while Elijah and Finn held my head down and Rebekah tried to get me to drink some blood out of a cup. I kept on wiggling trying to get out of their grasp, but finally gave in and drank the damn blood.

* * *

When I finished the cup they gave me more blood to drink until I was strong enough to push them from me and went to my the ball room and changed into a black sports bra and some pink sweat pants. I shut the doors and plugged in my Iphone and played some hip-hop music and started dancing. I was so concentrated on dancing that I didn't even notice when the doors were opened and everyone was peaking in. I did a few back flips and ended in the split, but got up and continued to dance. When ever I feel angered and need to calm down I just dance or go flying for a few hours and ignore everyone thing that happens around me. When "Scream and Shout" by Will. I. Am. and Brittnay Spears I just let loose and started dancing freestyle ignoring my aching body that commanded me to stop dancing. When the song ended "Check it Out" by Will. . and Nicki Minaj started playing and just did a who bunch of flips and hand sprints and a few crazy dance moves. Before the next song came on I put on my ballet shoes and put on "This is Love" by Will. . and Eva Simsons and did a crazy dance, a mixture of ballet and hip-hop. When the song finished my entire body was covered in sweat, but that didn't stop me it only made me work even harder. I put on "Like A G6" by Far East Movement ft. The Cataracs, DEV and did a dance that I created in a club in New York. I took my dark blonde hair out of its bun and let it out. The next song that played was All Of The Lights by Kanye West featuring Rihanna and Kid Cudi and gave my all into that song and danced like there was no tomorrow and turned the music up even higher that it hurt my ears, but I was to busy dancing to even notice that. I continued to dance until Jason took my Iphone and put on "Young Forever" by Jay Z and and grabbed my hands and started dancing with me ignoring the fact that I was all sweaty. He took off his sweater and threw it in the corner and danced with me while telling me all about his time traveling and where he went and we laughed not knowing everyone was staring at us in shock. He dipped me and our lips were very close and everyone thought we were going to kiss because they held their breath, but he just picked me and threw me on his back and gave me a back ride back to my room. We layed on me now clean bed and talked about our times traveling and the crazy things that we did. Jason fell asleep and I threw the sheets over him and went to take a shower and changed into a tank top and shorts, my usual attire to bed. I looked at Jason and smiled thinking of all the crazy things that we did together. Jason looked like a baby when he was asleep and I took out my phone and took a photo, but I forgot to take off the flash and sound and he woke up. He sat up and looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Delete that photo right now Rachel." he demanded. I stuck my tounge out at him and smiled at him.

"I rather keep the photo, it may come in handy when I want to blackmail you don't you think?" I asked him playfully. He sighed and got off the bed and flashed in front of me to take the phone, but was to slow because I just flashed to the other side of the room.

"Come on. Just delete the damn picture R, I'm tired I don't feel like chasing you around the house and then breaking your phone." he said between a yarn. I just sighed and threw the phone at him and let him delete it. He put the phone on the charger and pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen not caring who was awake and saw. "You woke me up and now I'm hungry. Make me a sandwich?" he compromised.

"Fine, but you owe me." I told him. "Stupid lazy boys" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey am not stupid just lazy." he said. I made him a sandwich and got two cans of Pepsi for the both of us.

"Want to watch some video games like we used to do before?" I asked him. He nodded and I ran off to my room to get the X-Box 360 Kinect that I brung along with me. I hooked the game system up and went back to my room to get a box filled with games and changed back into some sweat pants with a Hollister shirt. When I returned down stairs Jason was sitting on a couch with Rebekah and Kol. I gave the box to Kol and let him pick the first game that we were going to play. He decided that he wanted to play Just Dance 4 so I set the game up and turned up the volume on the flat screen TV and played the game for about half an hour. After that we played a few shooting games and some sport games and drank soda and ate a bunch of chips. Rebekah and Kol fought most of the time because they thought the other kept on cheating and that made the night even more funny. After the 5th game Kol disappeared and came back with a bottle of Tequila and some shot cups. Before any of us could take the shot Jasmine and Nicole showed up with Elijah and Finn following behind them coming to join the fun. They took our shots and drank it themselves instead of yelling at us. We were shocked, but got over it quickly and I went up stairs to get my PlayStation 3 and set it up on another TV in the room and Jasmine, Nicole, Elijah, and Finn played a few games before we traded systems. I thought that the Russian guys would come down, but they seemed to be all asleep and only Nina cam to join the fun. An hour later we were all drunk and I kept seeing two Kol's and a unicorn in the corner of the room dancing to music that I couldn't hear. I turned on the stereo and we all started dancing like drunk fools. Dad walked in the room and yelled at Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, and Kol for letting us drink and then made us go to our rooms. Jason and I went back to my room and he fell asleep again and I fell asleep thinking about all the terrible things that my 'grandparents' could be doing to my mother. That night I slept dreamless and for the first time in a long time I felt relaxed and calm.


	5. Meeting Angel

Meeting Angel

Rachel POV

I woke up an hour later to my phone ringing and ran to the kitchen hoping no one was awake and answered the phone.

"Hey little munchkin, everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes mommy, everything is okay. Aunt Anne told me you that you were coming to pick me up at 2 am and I just called to make sure."

"Yes, I'm leaving now, see you soon little munchkin." I said and hanged up after she said bye. I quickly showered and changed my clothes before returning downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

I turned around and ran out of the house and took Nicole's Lexus Rx 350 f sport and sped out of Mystic Falls and drove into Richmond, Virginia and pulled up into the small driveway of Anne's house. I ran out of the car and walked into the house not bothering to knock and hugged my best friend tightly.

"I've missed you so much." I told her.

"You do know that she was only here for two days right?" she teased.

"Yes, two days is a very long time in my book, Anne." I said with my hands on my hips.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled and went to go get my two-year daughter, Angelina or Angel for short. When I saw her I smiled and picked her up and spinned her around and listened to her laugh. She hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go of me. I put her on the ground softly and grabbed the suitcases walked out the house and put it in the trunk of Nicole's car.

Angel looked at Anne and frowned, "Mommy is Aunty Anne coming to live with us?"

I smiled, "Of course she is coming with us, she is my best friend for crying out loud." I said dramatically and Angel and Anne laughed. Anne went to lock her house and I did a spell on it, so it couldn't be harmed and no one could enter inside. Anne got in the back seat and set up the car seat and I started the car and sat in the driver seat and closed my door while Anne slide in the back seat next to Angel.

* * *

I drove faster than I did when I drove to get them because I wanted to get home faster to be there when my friends from Russia and Jason left. We got there later than I expected and I pulled up to the house and saw everyone outside saying their goodbyes and I rushed out the car and hugged them all and said goodbye.

They were about to enter the limousine when Angel's voice startled all of them, "Mommy, who are these people?" she asked between a yarn rubbing her eyes.

"Those are mommies friends." I said picking her out of the baby car seat and cradled her in my chest letting her play with my long dark blonde hair. They were all going to start showering me with questions, "Don't you guys have a flight to catch?" I quickly asked.

Ryan spoke up, "Your right last time we missed Thanksgiving things didn't end pretty, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, missy." I stuck my tounge out at him and Angel giggled and looked at me with her icy blue eyes that were exactly like mines and hid her face in my hair.

They left and sighed in relief and handed a sleepy Angel to Anne while I took out the suitcases from the trunk and carried them in the house with everyone following behind me. Anne rolled her eyes, "You didn't tell them about the little munchkin did you, Rachel." she scolded.

I sighed, "Nope seemed to have...slipped from my mind." I shrugged. I looked at Anne and noticed Angel was struggling to get out of her hands and into mine. I chuckled at her and put the suitcases down and took her from Anne and told Anne to sit down and relax. I tickled Angel and ignored everyone else and listened to her laugh and forgot about everything else. I smiled at her and she stuck her tounge out at me and then giggled. I was dragged back to reality when everyone started asking questions:

_"I thought you weren't married?" _

_"How old is she?" _

_"When did you have a child?" _

_"What's her name?"_

_"Who is the father?"_

_"Can I hold her?"_

_"When was she born?"_

_"Who is that woman?"_

_"Are they going to be staying here?"_

Angel picked her head up and yelled, "Be quiet." before putting her head back on my shoulder and returned to playing with my hair. Anne and I chuckled while everyone just stared at us.

"Why don't you tell them, little munchkin?" I asked Angel and she sighed and picked her head up.

"I don't have a father. I was born last year and my birthday is on Christmas. The woman is Aunt Anne, mommies friend. My name is Angelina, but everyone calls me Angel and I am going to be staying here." she answered in a thick British accent, that shocked everyone.

"You're British? Wait if Rachel isn't married then how were you born?" Elijah asked.

"Mommy was working on a mission to kill one of her enemies and forgot to feed for about 4 months and her body became weak and adjusted to the lack of blood. When she drank blood again her body didn't react normal and I was created." Angel said and returned to playing with my hair.

"Angel that is your great-aunt Rebekah, your great uncles Kol, Finn, and Elijah. That's your aunts Nicole and Jasmine and soon to be uncles Justin and Sean. And the big old grouch in the center of the room is your grandfather." I told her.

She just chuckled and jumped to the ground and walked over to dad and hugged him, which shocked them all. We were all going to play with Angel. But at that very moment the door was kicked in.


	6. Goodbye Grandparents and Hello Mommy

Goodbye Grandparents and Hello Mommy

Rachel POV

The door flew down and about 12 hybrids flew in the room and I killed them with ease on my own, but I grabbed one of them and slammed them into the wall.

"Why are you here?" I barked.

"I'll never answer you, bitch." she growled and spit in my face.

I forced her to look me in the eye and compelled her, "Why are you here and who sent you here to kill my family?"

"Tyler Lockwood sent me here and said that a woman named Ester and a man named Mikael have the key to kill this entire family." she said in a monotone voice.

"Who else is Tyler working with?" I compelled.

"He is working with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt, and some doctor named Meredith." she answered.

"Is there anything else I should know before I kill you?" I asked compelling her again.

"Yes, they are planning on attacking you on the next full moon when their magic and power is stronger." she said and with that I ripped her heart out and threw it on the ground ignoring the stares from my family.

I walked into the living room and started chanting a few words and Ester, Mikael, and my mother appeared in front of me. They looked at me shocked that I brung them to Mystic Falls and I just smirked, "Everything ends here, now." I growled and attacked Ester and Mikael. I ripped Ester's heart out and chanted a spell and got rid of her spirits and connections with other witch lines, while everyone else struggled with Mikael. I pushed them away and threw him into a wall and held him by his neck, "This will be the last time that you hurt another person in my family." I screamed and ripped his heart out and walked over to me mother and looked her in the eye and she smiled and hugged me tightly not caring about the blood covering me.

I put my head in her neck and hugged her not wanting to let go, but I managed to. "Hi mom." I said with a smile. She smiled and kissed my cheek before going to hug and kiss my sisters. She slowly walked over to dad and hugged him tightly before kissing him passionately and I pretended to gag and everyone chuckled while dad glared at me. Mom finished greeting everyone and I walked her upstairs to my room and gave her something to wear since we were practically the same size.

She gracefully took the clothes and took a long bath and changed her clothes, while I left my room and left her to clean up. I walked back downstairs in my bloody clothes and got some water from the kitchen before walking back into the living room and I saw everyone playing with Angel and I stood against the doorway watching them with a smile before heading back upstairs to check on my mother. I saw her sitting on my bed crying silently and I walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder not wanting to get her dirty. She stopped crying and looked at me and smiled proudly.

"Go and take a shower Rachel, I'll wait for you here." she said and I smiled and took a long shower scrubbing all the blood off my skin very hard until my skin turned red. I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of long blue Hollister pants with a matching long sleeve shirt and walked out of my bathroom and walked down stairs and into the living room with my mother.

Mom looked at the toddler confused, "Mom that's Angelina my two-year old daughter and over there is my best friend Anne." I said and she just stood there not moving. Angel looked at me and my mom and walked over to my mom and hugged her legs tightly.

"Hello grandma." she said looking up at my mom and mom smiled and picked Angel up and held onto her for dear life.

I smiled and sat down between Jasmine and Nicole and put my head on Nicole's shoulder tiredly and yawned.

"Tired already?" Jasmine joked and I kicked her with my toe.

"It's tiring to kill your grandmother, grandfather, and 12 hybrids with only two hours of sleep." I said.

Angel giggled from the other side of the room and I looked over and saw her playing with her grandparents and great-aunt and uncles and smiled. I picked my head off Nicole's shoulder and put it on Nicole's lap and put my feet on Jasmine's lap.

I fell asleep and awoke when water was spilled all over my face and I grabbed a pillow and covered my face. I was still being wet and I threw the pillow and saw Kol and Angel standing in front of me with a water gun and when I was going to yell at him he covered my mouth with his hand and pointed to his ear and I nodded knowing that he meant everyone else was asleep. I got up off the couch and he handed me five water guns and I walked to my room and pulled out a box filled with water guns and handed them to Kol.

We flashed to the kitchen and found some buckets and filled them up with water along with the water guns. "What are the buckets for?" Kol asked.

"We are going to tie the bucket filled with water over everyone's bed and when they get up they will pull the rope and the bucket will fall on them." I whispered and Kol and Angel chuckled and got some rope and helped me set up the pranks. We grabbed the water guns and left two in everyone's room and held onto the rest and ran outside into the backyard and layed on the grass watching the sunrise, when we heard everyone yell at once and off the ground and grabbed our water guns and sprayed everyone when they came outside while laughing our heads off.

Kol and I ran to get the hose and sprayed everyone even Angel, who pouted and sprayed us with her water guns. When the sun was high in the sky we all laid on the grass and let the sun's heat dry us off.

Finn rolled over and looked at us, "Whose idea was it to have a water gun fight?" he asked me and Kol smiling.

"It was Uncle Kol's idea for the water gun fight, but mommy's idea to prank everyone." Angel said selling us out.

"Don't act all innocent suddenly, you took part in this Angel." I scowled.

Finn looked at Elijah and he nodded and they pulled out the hose and tried to wet me, Kol, and Angel, but I just ran around dodging the water, while everyone attempted to wet me with water guns. Dad snuck up behind me and threw a bucket of water on my head and I pouted and sat on the dramatically fell to the ground defeated. Mom rolled her eyes at dad, "Nik you are just as bad as the girls." she stated and threw a bucket of water over dad's head and dad tackled her.

"Like you're any different from them Amelia, you're just as bad." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please save your bonding time for later I don't want to throw up?" Jasmine said and we chuckled while mom and dad blushed.

"Oh please like you and Sean aren't attacking each other every single second you get. Justin and Nicole you two are no better." mom said and the four of them blushed and I gaged and walked inside to get some soda for everyone, but I didn't know my mom followed me inside.

"What about you Rachel?" mom asked and I decided to play dumb.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Rachel, don't play dumb with me. Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" she asked.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'.

"What about the boy Jason, I hear you two are very close? What's the deal with you two?" mom asked.

I jumped up on the kitchen counter, "There is nothing going on between Jason and I we are just close friends, nothing more."

She raised an eyebrow and pulled out Nicole's phone, "From the pictures of Nicole's phone, it seems like the two of you are more than friends." she said showing pictures of me and Jason at the party, dancing together, sleeping next to me in bed, and when we hugged each other good bye.

I looked away from the phone and looked my mom in the eye, "There is nothing I can tell you about those pictures, Jason and I are nothing, but friends mom."

"Rachel remember that I'm your mother and you can tell me anything. I just want you to be happy and both of you seem happy whenever you're around each other." she said before walking out the kitchen and going back outside to meet everyone else.

I thought about what my mother told me and I flashed upstairs and showered changed into my racing equipment and grabbed my phone and my purse and jumped into my car and sped to the Nascar racing track to calm down and think about what my mother said. I got to the track and walked past the guard and jumped into one of my cars and drove around the track with the windows down letting the wind blow on my face. I heard my phone ring and I stopped the car and looked at the caller I.D. _Kol_ and I answered the phone call.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

_"Where are you? Why did you just take off like that?" _

"Don't worry about me Kol, I'm fine I just needed to think things over. You know where I am, I don't have to tell you. You can come if you want, I really don't care just make sure Angel is okay." I said.

_"Don't worry Angel is fine. We'll be there just now Rachel. _

"Bye Kol" I said and hanged up and started the car and sped off around the track getting faster by the second. About an hour later I saw my family staring at me in shock and Kol smiling and I drove closer to them and yelled, "Hey" before speding past them and turning on the radio and playing "Pound the Alarm" by Nicki Minaj. I sang along and sped past my family letting my hair loose and it kept flying out the window and I ran out of gas and pulled up infront of my family and refilled the tank.

When the tank was refilled I took my helmet off and wiped the hair out of my face and placed it in my driver's seat before walking over to my family. They were shocked except Kol who disappeared to go get changed and came speding out of the garage scaring everyone and I just chuckled. I turned to everyone else, "Want to go for a round?" I asked grinning like a idiot. They nodded and I called Kol over and we walked back to my office and I went into my walk in closet and pulled out a handful of suits and helmets and gave it to my family and Kol showed them the changing room and they ran off to change and I changed Angel into a tiny baby racing outfit and gave her a custormized helmet. Everyone finished changing their clothes and I walked them to the garage and let them pick whatever car they wanted to drive.

Angel ran off to go pick a car and I just giggled and picked her up and put her in my car and buttoned up tightly so she wouldn't get hurt. Everyone finished gasing up and Anne drove up to my car and sticked her head out the window, "How much you want to bet I'll beat you?" she asked.

I turned on my radio and "Die Young" by Ke$ha came on and I yelled out, "$500.00" she nodded and we took off with Kol close behind and I sped up and turned the radio up until it was blasting out loud. Angel and I started singing and giggling and I just drove faster and opened the windows and sped right past Anne. Anne tried to stay in front of Kol, but Kol was close behind and next thing I knew we were driving next to each other.

He rolled down his window, "one thousand dollars that I'll beat you." he said grinning and I nodded and I sped past him and he drove faster. I was driving like a lunatic and Angel was laughing and pointed out the window and I saw Elijah right behind me trying to beat me, but he was no match for me. I was driving and laughing and was in first place until I heard someone clap and I did a quick drift and stopped the car.


	7. Dinner and The Snake

Dinner and The Snake

Rachel POV

I turned and saw Jason in front of me clapping and I rolled my eyes. He just chuckled and sticked his feet through the window and sat on the edge of the window and held onto the roof of the car and I took off again.

"When did you get back, Jason?" I asked.

"About an hour ago." he said and I just nodded and race right past everyone and returned to my place in first place. "Looks like the Nascar racer still has some game" he joked and I rolled my eyes and pulled up to refill. He got off the window and got out and refilled for me, but I got out and Anne sighed and handed over $500 and Kol handed over $1000. Angel turned the radio back on and "We Run the Night" by DJ Havana Brown played and I started dancing and then did a back flip on the track and grabbed Kol's hands and made him dance and he complied. I danced over to Angel and took her out the car and "Who's that Chick" by David Guetta and Rihanna played and I danced with Angel. She twirled around and started rocking her hips and giggling having a grand time. I walked over to Rebekah and grabbed her hands and danced with her and spun her into Jason's hands and danced over to Elijah and Finn with Nicole. Nicole grabbed Finn's hand and he danced with her and I grabbed Elijah and danced with him and the song changed again. Then my favorite song came on, "Club can't handle me" by Flo Rida and I grabbed Jason's hand and danced with him and then spun away and danced with Kol. Nicole, Jasmine, and I did a dance we choreographed a long time ago and everyone watched and laughed at us. We separated and I danced with Jason before dancing a solo and singing along and then doing a wild crazy dance move. Before finishing the dance with a back flip.

We danced for about a few move hours and stopped when sun started to set and we put the cars back. We headed back to my parking lot and I realized that Jason ran all the way to the track and he hopped in my car and I sped on the highway and made it home first and we waited in the car for everyone to get home.

"I need to tell you something important." Jason said worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm getting married with Nina from Russia." he said.

I smiled even though I was hurt, "I'm happy for you, both of you." I said and pulled him into a tight embrace and pulled away when I saw everyone else pull up into the driveway.

"Thanks. Go get dressed, I'm taking you and you're family out to dinner and tell them there." he said and I smiled and flashed to my room.

I walked into my walk-in closet and picked a royal blue one shoulder dress with matching heels and a silver clutch. I took a long cold shower and dressed and quickly dressed and did my make-up and returned downstairs to dress Angel, but she was already dressed along with everyone else that was waiting for me to come down. We walked into the limousine that Jason ordered and everyone talked while I opened the window and looked outside lost in deep thought. I jumped when someone tapped me, but calmed down when I realized that it was just Angel. I sighed and picked her up and put her on my lap.

"Mommy are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes, Angel I'm fine." I told her looking her in the eye. She nodded and leaned against my chest and played with my dark blonde hair. The limousine stopped and I looked out and saw Nicolas' Italian restaurant and I followed everyone inside and handed Angel to Anne.

"I need to use the restroom." I lied and she nodded and they went to sit at our reserved table. I looked at the table and saw that they were sitting and I ran off to Nicolas' office and opened the door without knocking.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you..." Nicolas trailed off when he looked up and saw me. He got up from behind his desk and hugged me tightly. "It's been a while, Rachel."

I smiled, "Yes it has, Nick. Can I do a solo song tonight?" I asked.

"Sure anything for the girl who made my restaurant more popular." he said with a shrug.

"Thanks I was wondering if you can use these instrumentals for my performance." I said handing him a CD out of my clutch.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you never even singed in front of an audience." he reasoned.

"I'm sure I want to do this Nick, I don't have stage fright anymore." I said and he nodded indicating for me to continue. "The first song I will play on the piano and sing and the rest on from the CD, so play it after I finish the song on the piano." I told him and he nodded.

"Do you want me to close the curtains and dim the lights and do a spotlight?" he asked in his thick Italian accent.

"Sure, why not. Lets make more of a scene." I said and he nodded and we walked out of his office and went back stage of the stage and had the curtains pulled back and the pianist stopped playing and walked off the stage and I sat down on the piano chair and smiled before watching the curtains slowly open and the spotlight hit my face.

* * *

Klaus POV

We have already placed our orders and our food came and Rachel still wasn't back. I was beginning to worry and her mother was going to go looking for her when the curtain on the stage were closed and the music stopped. We looked at each other confused and looked at then the light were dimmed and the curtains were slowly opened and a spotlight was flashed to the person on the stage and she began to play the piano and slowly sing. I was shocked that the woman on the stage was my daughter, Rachel.

* * *

Rachel POV

I closed my eyes and put my head down and began to play the melody of "Someone Like You" by Adele and slowly began to sing:

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_  
_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_  
_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_  
_nothing compares, no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts insteade ever mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me I begged, remember you said_

_Sometimes it last to love and sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it last to love and sometimes it hurts instead_

Everyone began to applaud loudly and I waited for the music to start playing. The song came to an end and I nodded to Nicolas and I grabbed the mike out of the holder and got crossed my legs on the piano seat and waited for the song to play. The melody to "Girl of Fire" by Alicia Keys began to play and I held the mike to my lips and began to sing:

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_  
_Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway_  
_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_  
_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

I got off the piano seat and walked off the stage while singing.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_  
_And she's burning it down_  
_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_  
_And she's not backing down_

I walked over to my family's table and stood there for the a while before walking away.

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

I walked into the center of the room singing while looking at my family whose mouths were hanging open in shock and surprise. I just brushed the hair out of my face and continued to sing.

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_  
_So bright, she can burn your eyes_  
_Better look the other way_  
_You can try but you'll never forget her name_  
_She's on top of the world_  
_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

I walked around the room slowly holding the microphone carefully while singing.

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_  
_ And we're burning it down_  
_Oh, got our head in the clouds_  
_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_  
_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_  
_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_  
_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_  
_And it's a lonely world_  
_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_  
_She's walking on fire_  
_This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

I smiled when the song came to an end and knew that my performance for the night was over. Everyone applauded loudly and I bowed and returned to the stage and the curtains were slowly closed. I walked off the stage and motioned for the pianist to return to playing the piano and he hugged me before returning to the piano. I smiled and walked back to Nicolas' office and noticed that he was there and I sighed.

I slowly walked back to our table slowly, but saw one of my favorite waitress and stopped to chat. "How are things going Ellen?" I asked from behind and she jumped while I chuckled.

She looked at me and calmed down and hugged, "I'm fine, never scare me like that again. You were amazing up there, you should be a singer someday." she said.

"No, it's just not my thing. I haven't singed since 1922 and I'm shocked it even sounded good." I said with a shrug.

"You have to be kidding me you have such a wonderful voice and you're throwing a opportunity like that away." she said shocked.

"I'm not throwing anything away, I was a singer in the 20's. I can't remember the name of the band, but it was huge back then." I shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"I got to go before I get fired, see you around Rachel." Ellen said.

"Tell me in your boss is being a pain in the ass I'll straighten him up." I joked and Ellen rolled her eyes and walked away.

I turned around and ran into Nicolas, "So your going to straighten me up, I'm hurt." he said dramatically and walked me back to my table to my shocked family and sighed before flopping in my chair.

"Are you just going to stare all night?" I asked irritated.

They opened their mouth to talk and I cut them off, "Before you ask a bunch of questions I don't want to answer, yes I'm a retired singer. Don't bother asking why I sang tonight I don't feel comfortable talking about it and no one has heard me sing except Nicolas." I said irritated.

Nicolas swatted my hand, "You love to keep secrets don't you Rachel?" he said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes and filled a glass with wine and passed it to Nicolas and he gracefully took it and sipped on it.

Jason cleared his throat and I knew what was coming next, "I brung you all hear to invite you to my wedding with Nina." everyone congratulated him except Nicolas, who coughed on his wine.

"What?" he asked his entire body stiffing and I tried to came him down, but he just ignored me. "How could you do something like that Jason?" he asked in disgust and placed his glass down and got up and walked away from the table and stormed outside and I ran after him.

"Nick calm down." I whispered rubbing his shoulder.

He turned to me and laughed, "How am I supposed to calm down Rachel? How can you even be so calm through all of this?" he asked.

I turned away, "I don't care." I lied.

He let out another loud laugh, "You don't care that your ex-husband is getting married to one of your close friends?" he asked astonished.

I looked at him in the eye, "I don't care what Jason does anymore, I'm over him." I stated.

He chuckled under his breath, "Rachel, you can't just forget about the man who you have been married to for a century." he stated.

"I know that Nick, we both moved on and he deserves to be happy." I said looking at the ground.

"What about you Rachel, don't you deserve to happy as well?" he challenged.

"I am happy Nick." I stated.

"You aren't happy I can see it in your eyes. You're hurt and tired Rachel, you are anything, but happy." he said and I just walked away. "Rachel you can't just run away when you feel like it." he called out.

I flashed in front of him, "I'm not running away Nick. I need to cool down and think for a bit. If I were running away I wouldn't be standing here now would I? You know exactly where to find me." I said and walked away ignoring my family yelling for me to come back. I sighed and ran to my beach house not bothering to look back.

I walked down the beach and sat down on the sand and took off my heels and threw them somewhere on the beach and dipped my feet in the warm water and sighed. I heard my phone ring in my clutch and I just threw it in the sand and pushed off my hands and slid into the sea. I stayed looked at the moon and smiled before going ripping the ripping the bottom part of my dress and jumping into the water and remained there floating for a long time before letting out my wings and flying out of the water and soaring into the sky. I flyed higher and higher, until I was about 500 feet in the air and was startled by sounds of foot steeps and I turned around and saw my family walking up the beach. I closed my wings and dived out of the sky and back into the warm water and was going to swim back up when something tightly wrapped around my feet. I looked down and saw an anaconda and thought_ "who the hell put a damn anaconda in my private property?"_. I sighed and bent down and grabbed the snakes neck and squeezed tightly, not knowing what to expect next.

* * *

Klaus POV

I just watched my daughter dive into water from 500 ft in the air and hasn't come up, yet. I knew something was wrong, but before I could react I smelt blood, lots of it.


End file.
